


The First Step

by Drarrycious



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween in muggle london, Just a small ficlet, The beginning of something great, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrycious/pseuds/Drarrycious
Summary: Wherein Harry can't help but provoke Malfoy into a duel in Muggle London.Inspired bythisTumblr prompt!





	The First Step

Now imagine the golden trio going out into muggle world because Hermione missed it and Ron and Harry never really got to know much about it. And then it becomes a tradition to go out every Halloween and do mischievous things on the streets under the pretence of being street artists.

And then Draco Malfoy of all people walks out of a muggle building, dressed smartly in a suit and Harry just needs a moment to take that in because tall and lean and with a nice beard across his jaw, Malfoy looks like one of those muggle models Hermione shows him sometimes. 

And his hand slips (it doesn’t really but he’s been out on the street doing small magic for two hours and hell if this won’t be more exciting) and suddenly Malfoy stands there, in a nice pair of black robes with a green tie and looks so much better, Harry can’t help but stare for a moment.

And then he sees the narrowed eyes and the crossed arms. “Prey tell Potter, what did I do to deserve your attention? Surely you could just continue your ridiculous joke of a show here.” 

Hermione giggles from behind him and Ron joins his side, looking slightly put off. While he accepts the fact that Hermione and Malfoy are on ‘friendly’ terms, he rather prefers his time Malfoy free.

Harry just shrugs his shoulders, pointing at their audience. “Thought we could show them something worth their time. A little duel, just harmless magic to make the muggles stare.”

“I have business to run, I can’t waste my time fooling around. Granger.” Malfoy nods to Hermione in greeting and is just about to turn when Harry casts a trip jinx. Malfoy just barely catches himself before he falls and turns to stare furiously at Harry. And then he carefully arranges his robes and pulls his wand from his pocket. “Now I believe the term you used was a duel. There should be a price for the winner. Surely you aren’t scared, Potter. Not now that you have provoked me into your little game.”  


“I defeated a dark lord.”  


“And yet, you never learned the true art of dueling.”  


“Name your price Malfoy,” Harry says, and suddenly he is excited all over again. Maybe the show won’t be too boring this year around.   


From behind he hears Hermione say something about a bad idea but he ignores it, instead focusing on the growing crowd. They probably didn't’ understand half the conversation, but no one would want to miss a duel with prize.

“Just know that my time is expensive,” Malfoy smiles, and Harry thinks that robes do suit him better than anything else.  


There is a small moment of silence and then Ron’s voice shouts go and the crowd parts as they both start running, wands out and ready to cast.

It takes one hour and a very angry Hermione for the duel to end. She’s busy trying to explain how those were tricks and light shows and all prepared props, while Ron laughs at their expenses, both cursed with a stinging curse on their butts. 

“This is almost worse than that time she hit me.” Malfoy grumbles besides Harry and Harry ignores him in favour of his stinging ass. “Ta, Potter.” 

“It was just a small duel,” Harry whimpers, but only receives another glare from Hermione.   


“When we get back home, there will be a long discussion about appropriate spells to use in front of muggles. And don’t think you can get away, Malfoy,” she adds when she sees Malfoy’s grin.

“I can’t believe I let myself fall into her hands. This is all your fault, Potter.”

“Way to blame the victim.” 

 “We still need to determine a winner,” Malfoy muses, and then his eyes catch Harry’s and there is a mutual understanding there that has them both grinning.

“Same time?”  


“Sure, but if I receive another dark charm from Granger, there will be a price to pay.”   


And if they become a yearly attraction for muggles all across London, it’s just another way to gain witnesses for the great victory he will have at the end.


End file.
